narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiro Yasuda
Keiro Yasuda (安田 けいろ , Yasuda Keiro) is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure's Yasuda Clan and a member of Team 6. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Keiro has a rather level-headed though sometimes slightly disparaging nature which becomes visible in battle. He is usually a bit pessimistic and cautious to the point where he can be too hesitant at times when he should take action. He has shown to be a mostly very laid-back type of person, enjoying peaceful situations without any conflict. However, he tends to be lost in thought and worries over trifles. Due to his hesitancy, he frequently ends up being dragged along against his will by Kaname and Okiku in vague situations, be it on missions or in his spare time. Though this seems to bug his teammates on a regular basis, they, in reality, respect Keiro deeply and appreciate his thoughtfulness, which, according to them, not only makes him a good practical thinker, but also an affable and tolerant comerade. When it comes to things he is passionate about, Keiro is quick to abandon his relaxed demeanour and shows that he can be a true born fighter, willing to protect his friends with his life. He is very sensitive about the well-being of his loved ones and, once enraged, is unforgiving towards people who try to hurt them, even more so than his usual self. Overall, as the series progresses, Keiro develops into being much more positive and expressive, which is clearly visible during the War. Appearance Keiro is a fair-skinned boy of average height. He has chin-length, orange-brown hair which is slightly spiky, especially on the right side, similar to Karin's hairstyle. His bangs are almost like Sasuke's bangs in Part I, while Keiro's hairline is on the left side of his head instead of in the middle. He has brown eyes and wears square-shaped, black-rimmed glasses. Keiro often wears a worried, pensive or even a little irritated expression, emphasizing his personality. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he shifts his clothes, replacing them with the standard uniform of the Alliance and a regular Konoha flak jacket. Abilities Ninjutsu Yasuda Clan Techniques Nature Transformation Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Movies Road to Ninja Trivia * According to the Databook(s): ** Keiro is described as wary and easygoing. ** Keiro's hobbies include reading and practicing his medical ninjustu. ** Keiro doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular. ** Keiro's favourite food is Katsudon while his least favourite are olives. ** Keiro has completed 43 official missions in total: 10 D-Rank, 18 C-Rank, 14 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. Reference Keiro Yasuda is an OC for the Narutoverse created by TheSatoGirl.Category:DRAFT